The Amethyst, Garnet And Sapphire
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: The rangers looked at Udonna. "Udonna, what is it?" Nick spoke up. Udonna lifted her head from the Book of all-knowing with a smile. "They've been found...". "Who's been found?" Chip asked. "The missing rangers..."/ There's a new monster in town and she wants the 'Chosen Three', the Xentome has found more rangers and what has all this got to do with the Mystic Mermaid, Madison?
1. Character Profile

**DISCLAIMER: I can't, I don't and won't ever own Power Rangers :( But I do own my OCs and plot ;) **

**A/N Anyway this is not a chapter but a character profile so you can get comfortable with them :)**

* * *

**Character Profile **

******~ 《AGS》 ~********  
**

**Name: **Nicholas John Russell.** (Original Mystic Force Character)**

**Nicknames: **Nick, Bowen.

**Age: **18.

**Appearance: **Brunette with bright blue-green eyes. Not too tall or short, just right. Tanned skin and quite muscular.

**Style: **T-shirts with Red on them and denim jeans. Combat boots or trainers. Leather or biker jackets and biker gloves.

**Personality: **He keeps to himself unless he trusts that person. Has anger issues and lets his emotions get the best of him. That is a disadvantage especially when fighting. Though he might look like a tough nut to break, he's actually very soft from the inside. He is loyal and will do anything to protect his family and friends.

**Element: **Fire.

**Mystic Symbol: **Phoenix.

**Ranger Color: **Red.

**Ranger Helmet: **Phoenix Wings.

******~ 《AGS》 ~**  


**Name: **Alexander Grant Bly.** (Original Mystic Force Character)**

**Nicknames: **Xander, Xander-The-Great.

**Age: **18.

**Appearance:** Light brunette with brown-hazel eyes. Tall and pale skin.

**Style:** Striped T-shirts with Green on them and denim jeans. Trainers or high tops.

**Personality: **He's Australian so he has an accent which make almost all the girls swoon. Almost. He is a flirt and very cocky. Knows he is good looking and makes sure to tell everyone. Loves to provoke and tease people *cough* Vida *cough*. Likes to think himself as some God and tries to use 'Plan Xander', which always fails. Though he may be annoying most of the time, he does show when he cares about his friends and family. Is somewhat mature when fighting.

**Element: **Earth.

**Mystic Symbol: **Minotaur.

**Ranger Color: **Green.

**Ranger Helmet: **Minotaur Horns.

**~ 《AGS》 ~**

**Name: **Charlie Ray Thorn.** (Original Mystic Force Character)**

**Nicknames: **Chip.

**Age: **18.

**Appearance: **Redhead with brown eyes. Pale skin with freckles and a little shorter than Xander.

**Style: **T-shirts with some sort of jacket or button up. Denim jeans and sneakers.

**Personality: **Very outgoing and full of energy. Loves magical things and probably knows more about it than the other rangers. He's bright and always jokes around when in a fight, but knows when to be serious. He sticks out for his friends and cares about them, showing that he is a true friend. Sometimes acts like a child when he gets excited which is most of the time.

**Element:** Lightning.

**Mystic Symbol:** Garuda.

**Ranger Color: **Yellow.

**Ranger Helmet: **Garuda Wings.

**~ 《AGS》 ~**

**Name: **Vida Anne Rocca.** (Original Mystic Force Character)**

**Nicknames: **V.

**Age:**18 (Just 1 minute older than Maddie)

**Appearance: **Short pixie like black hair with a different highlight every week. Tanned skin and has brown eyes. Just a little shorter than Chip. Skinny.

**Style: **Punk-ish kinda of style. Wears different colored T-shirts with either skirts and laced leggings or denim skinny jeans. Tries to wear a little things with pink on them like a bracelet or belt. Combat boots/ normal boots or sneakers.

**Personality: **Tough, a little hardcore and determined to not give up. She may look scary but does care a lot for friends, even ones who annoy her like Xander. She can be a little over-protective of her little sister hanging out with guys and can be mean when she wants to. Loves music. She's the DJ for the Rock Porium, where they work, and is always looking out for new challengers. Music is her life and she's not afraid to be herself and say what she feels.

**Element:** Wind/Air.

**Mystic Symbol: **Sprite/Pixie.

**Ranger Color: **Pink.

**Ranger Helmet: **Pixie Wings.

**~ 《AGS》 ~**

**Name:** Madison Nicole Rocca.** (Original Mystic Force Character)**

**Nicknames: **Maddie, Madz, Coca Cola.

**Age: **18 (Younger than Vida by just a minute).

**Appearance: **Long Black hair with brown eyes. Tanned skin but less than Vida. Just a little shorter than Vida. She's the shortest out of them all. Not too skinny and not fat, just perfect.

**Style: **Blue T-shirts or tops with denim skinny jeans or track pants. Sneakers or boots. Cardigans or jumpers made of wool in blue. Wears lots of blue and her Sapphire necklace.

**Personality: **Shy, and has trouble speaking up for herself at first but has a heart of a true warrior. Never gives up and helps the others. Caring, sweet and kind even to those who are rude to her, like Lee-Lee. Loves photography and making videos of her friends. Wants to be a director one day and make films. She's a surprise because at first when you meet her, you think she's very shy and naive but in reality, she's very smart and can be mean and cunning if she wants to be. She is a human example to the quote 'Never Judge A Book By It's Cover'. Loves music and can play the keyboard. Also sings but no one knows apart from Vida, Aidan and Alexis. Stopped singing when she became a ranger.

**Element: **Water.

**Mystic Symbol: **Mermaid.

**Ranger Color:** Blue.

**Ranger Helmet: **Mermaid Tail.

**Birthstone: **Sapphire.

**~ 《AGS》 ~**

**Name: **Aidan Joseph Green.** [OC]**

**Nicknames: **AJ, Dan.

**Age:**18.

**Appearance: **Shaggy Brown hair with brown eyes. Tanned skin and quite muscular. Taller than Xander but just by 2 inches.

**Style: **T-shirts or button ups with denim jeans. Combat boots or high tops. Leather jackets and little things like bead bracelets and his Garnet necklace.

**Personality: **He's a cool laid back kinda guy, who's a great friend to have. He loves nature and likes to be outside not cramped up inside his house. He's caring, kind and very helpful. He doesn't really show his emotions, so you can't actually tell if he's happy or upset, only people who've known for long can tell, like Maddie. He's not really mean, but if someone hurts his family or friends, he won't hold back. He is very strong and doesn't give up easily when fighting. Loves music and can play the drums, piano/keyboard and guitar. Also sings a little.

**Element: **Light.

**Mystic Symbol: **Dragon.

**Ranger Color:** Silver.

**Ranger Helmet: **Dragon Wings.

**Birthstone: **Garnet.

**~ 《AGS》 ~**

**Name: **Alexis Dawn Reid.** [OC]**

**Nicknames: **Alex, Lexi.

**Age: **18.

**Appearance: **Brown eyes with long brown hair with purple streaks. Tanned skin and skinny. Taller than Madison and just about the same height as Xander.

**Style: **T-shirts or tank tops with denim skinny jeans or denim shorts. Sometimes wears skirts. Laced leggings with combat boots/any kind of boots, high tops, sneakers. Leather jackets and one signature glove. Normally wears dark colors like purple or black. Always wears her Amethyst necklace.

**Personality: **She's a mystery. Doesn't really open up to anyone and has trust issues. Seems mean, rude and a bitch at first, but after getting to know her, you realize she cares a lot about her family and friends and never gives up. When it comes to fighting, she doesn't need to power up as she can fight anywhere with anyone, whatever the time. Only Madison and Aidan understand her as they've known her more than anyone. Though Vida has met her, Maddie was more close to her. She loves music and can play any instrument and loves to sing.

**Element: **Darkness and Energy.

**Mystic Symbol: **Vampire/Bat/Soul Catcher.

**Ranger Color: **Purple and Black.

**Ranger Helmet: **Bat Wings.

**Birthstone: **Amethyst.

* * *

**A/N Well here are the main characters of the story but don't worry Udonna, Daggeron and Clare etc will be included. Anyway please stay tuned and read my new story :) I might add more OCs later in the story...**

**Ellie :{)**


	2. Prologue

**A/N Here's the prologue, hope you like it :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Power Rangers or anything related to them that might be mentioned in this story. I do own my Ocs :D **

**Warning!: Rated T for a reason...  
**

**Oh and Kitten9322, how did you know? Those are exactly the pairings! Are you a physic? ;) I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Madison's POV**

******~ 《AGS》 ~**

"Maddie! Watch Out!" Nick yelled as he grabbed my waist and pushed us out of the way. We rolled on the ground and Nick ended up on me. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me back there..." I looked up and into his blue-green eyes.

"No problem..." I just realized how close our faces were and I think Nick did too because we both blushed.

"Um..." Nick coughed then got up and held out a hand for me.

I grabbed his hand and felt a spark. He pulled me up and I ended up crashing into him so he put his hands on my hips, sending shivers down my spine, trying to steady me.

"Sorry." I apologized and looked up again, getting lost in his eyes.

"It's ok," He stared back. Our trance was broken when there was a explosion and we both crashed onto the ground.

"Nick! Maddie!" Vida, Xander, Chip yelled as they ran up to us, Vida helping me sit up.

"Sis, you ok?"

"Just Peachy," I said sarcastically and stood up with some help from my sister. "Now, let's get rid of this hag, so I can complain about my injuries back at rootcore."

"Right with you Madz" Nick stood up and got his morpher out. "Ready?"

I followed him and took my own morpher. "Ready!" I flipped it open and pressed 1-2-3. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" We posed and in seconds, there we stood clad in spandex. Vida, Chip and Xander stepped forward.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluent as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" We shouted in unison, posing.

"Aaaww! Would you look at that! The little Sapphire has friends!" She cackled as she appeared in front of us. Bitch.

"Shut up!" I shouted and the others looked at me, obviously confused.

"Now, now, is that a way to talk to your friend?"

"Friend! You never were a friend! Friends don't back stab people and use them for their own selfish ways!" I snorted. "Understand bitch? Or do I have to kick your ass again to fix your brain?" I asked. The others looked at me, shocked, since they've never really heard me swear.

Her grin turned into a snarl. "You're going to wish you never said that!" And with that she charged at us.

She swung her sword causing Vida and Chip to fall back. She managed to kick Xander in the gut and block my and Nick's attack. I used my magi staff but nothing happened to her. Not even a little scratch! My friends were getting beaten and bruised and I couldn't do anything! Every time I've been in trouble, they've helped me and now when they need help, I can't even help them! What kind of friend am I...?

Before I knew what happened, I was on the ground trying to breathe and move. That bitch hit me with a dark ball when I was in thought and she had already beaten the others. They were all on the ground, groaning in pain. I can't believe that she could have beaten us... She's got more power than ever! And I can't do anything! This is all my fault! A tear rolled down my face.

"Aaww! Look at that. The legendary Mystic Mermaid is crying. This must be my lucky day! But wait. It can't be...Isn't this the same witch who defeated me before? And now look, she's cowering away from me! What ever happened to being strong and powerful?" She taunted ad I struggled to get up. Her voice changed into a darker tone. "It's over. I've won. You've lost. I hope you had fun as this will be your's and those brats last day. Now, sit back and watch as your beloved friends are destroyed!" She sneered with a smirk. God, I really want to slap that smirk off her ugly little face. I glared at her, but it faltered as I watched my friends struggle.

This is it. The end of the Mystic Rangers and it's all my fault! I've lost. We've lost. And by the same enemy that gave me nightmares. I should have seen it coming, I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Madison, look out!" Someone yelled.

It was Nick. I heard someone laugh and looked up to see her, a sword in her hand which was raised high ready to attack and a smirk on her face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the sword came closer and closer to me, the fear in my eyes, the shouts and yells of my friends. I saw my life flash before me and closed my eyes ready for impact...

Nothing happened.

Someone gently slipped their arm around me and helped me into a sitting position.

"Maddie..."

That voice. It can't be, can it? I kept my eyes closed, hoping this was not a dream.

"Madison, open your eyes, your safe now..." The voice whispered and I shook my head. "Why not?" I sighed. "Because you'll be gone if I open my eyes. This is all just a dream"

The voice chuckled. "It's not a dream. Open your eyes Coca-Cola!"

I opened my eyes carefully and looked into a pair of brown eyes. I smiled, I'm safe now...

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it :D Please R&R!**

**-Ellie**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Madison's POV (A,G,S) **

"Here's your change..." I muttered as I handed the money over to the customer. "Thank you for shopping at the Rock Porium and we hope to see you again!" I smiled and waved.

"Finally. We can go home." Nick sighed.

"You can say that again..." I muttered. "Come on," I said after I closed and locked the cash register, and started making my way to the back room, Nick behind me. We both took off our purple work shirts, and after placing them on the coat rack, we collected our stuff. "So...what'd you wanna do now?" I asked and thanked him when he held the store's door open for me.

Nick shrugged. "I'm not sure. You?" I shook my head. "Well..we can always ask the others?" He gestured over to our friends; Vida was listening to music while sitting at the back of her car, Chip was eating and Xander was on his skateboard, trying to annoy V.

"Yeah, sure why not? " I agreed and we both walked over to them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Um, apart from the sky, nothing." Chip grinned and I flashed him a smile back.

"Anyway, what'd you guys wanna do now?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point.

"We could always-" Vida started but was cut off by our morphers ringing. "Save the world..?"

"I'd though you'd never ask!" Chip smiled, widely.

"Let's go!" Xander said and we all nodded.

"Udonna says there's dark magic in the plaza!" Nick informed us and we took off, trying to get there quickly.

When we arrived, we halted and looked around. What? There's nothing here; No dark magic, evil monster, nothing.

"Um, guys? There's nothing here..." Xander pointed out the obvious._ Idiot_, I thought to myself as we all tried to find anything out of the ordinary.

"No really, you don't say! Thank you ever so much for telling me Xander-The-Great!" V said sarcastically and maybe a little dramatically.

I snorted. _And she says that Xander's the drama queen._ I shook my head. _Actually they both are, they would make a great couple. Hhmm, maybe it's time to play matchmaker..._

"Your welcome Vida. I know how hard it is for you, being blind and all, so being the amazing person that I am, I decided to help." He flashed her a fake smile.

_Uh-oh! Vida looks like she wants to kill someone, preferably Xander, and she'll probably then bring him back to life, just to repeat the process again._

I shivered. The wind had picked up and was getting stronger, causing some people to panic. But that wasn't the worst part; Vida was glowing! Glowing Pink! I quickly rushed over to her.

"Okay V, calm down! You're glowing!" I felt her relax and sighed in relief when I saw that she had stopped glowing and the weather was in tact. But she was still glaring at the Aussie, so I took matters into my hands and mouthed 'Say Sorry!' to him.

He huffed and was about to protest, but stopped when he saw my death glare. Me and V share the ability to scare people with only our eyes and facial expressions. Though V tends to use it more than me. He started withering under by look and turned to Vida.

"Look V, I'm sorry okay?" Said person snorted and I gave the boy a pointed look, obviously saying 'Tell The Truth Or I'll Break Your Face!". _That's not harsh...Not at all..._"I'm serious V. I didn't mean it, I just...I'm having problems with my mum and I'm stressed out, okay?" _Woah! Not expecting that._ _Everyone knew that Xander's mum was under stress, but that had been taken care of...right?_

Vida's glare was replaced with a sad smile. "No, I'm sorry. I've been acting like a bitch lately, and I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having problems."

"No one knew." He shrugged. "But it's nothing too serious, so please don't worry, okay?" We all nodded. "I mean it, okay Maddie?" I laughed and nodded. "Good." He smiled.

"Aaww! Isn't that sweet..." We all whipped around, but no one was there.

"I still don't see anything...what is this guy? Invisible?" Nick muttered to me and I shrugged.

"Look harder... I'm sure you'll find me."

I froze. _No...no way! I-it can't be! She's dead. Well, I hope she was. No! I'm certain she died, I mean I'm the who killed her! I wasn't the only one there either, so it can't be a dream._ I paled and must of looked sick because the others asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I-i'm fine...Perfectly fine." I assured them, but I felt like I was assuring myself than them.

"Find me, yet? I'm getting bored just waiting..."

"Here's an idea, why don't you stop being a coward and show yourself!" Nick shouted. Anyone could tell he was getting frustrated and angry. _Not a good thing...not at all..._

"Fine. Geez, calm down..." She appeared in a flash of Lime and Black. She looked exactly the same; Blonde wavy hair, glowing Green eyes and pale skin. But she was stronger. I could feel it. Though there were some things that have me a hint, like her outfit had changed. Instead of her Lime dress, she now wore a outfit similar to Necrolai's but without the wings, mask, fangs and vampire stuff, and was a dark swamp Lime color. But the the most obvious change wasn't the dress, it was her birthstone. Peridot, her gem, was glowing a darker shade and was brighter.

"Whoa!" I heard Xander mutter. "She's hot!" _Idiot._ I shook my head. "Ow!" _Hhmm, V must have hit him._ "Why'd you hit me for?!" _Told you so._

"Shut up Xander!" Vida stomped on his foot, causing him to yell out in pain. _Good, serves him Bitch is NOT 'Hot'!_

"Hello Rangers," She smiled. _Luckily she hadn't heard Xander or Vida..._ "I've heard so much about you!"

"Sure, you have." Vida said, dryly.

"Who are you?" I heard Nick ask, taking the role of the leader and getting down to business.

I started to panic. _It seems like she doesn't remember me...Or does she? And if she does, then why hasn't she said anything...? Ugghh! This is so not how I wanted to spend my Friday..._

"You will learn my name when it is time... "

"Meaning...?" Chip asked.

She groaned. "Meaning, I'm not going to tell you my name!"

"Why not?" V asked.

"Because I said so."

"Well, that's stupid." Xander commented making her even more mad.

"Enough! No more of this rubbish! Come and fight me...if you dare."

"You heard her, lets go show her what we're really made of!" Nick smirked then stepped forward, morpher already out. "Ready?"

The others stepped forward. "Ready!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

They transformed into ranger mode and charged, magi staffs in hand. I just stood there, it was like I couldn't feel the rest of my body. Like I was floating in the ocean, ironic right?_ I-i just, don't understand...how is this even possible? Unless...No...What if I never killed her? Ugghh! This is all giving me a headache..._I groaned as I clutched my head as I felt a wave of pain. I opened my eyes and could make out some colorful blurs, before I collapsed and could feel nothing...

* * *

**HEHE...Sorry, I just HAD to put a cliffhanger there! Hope You liked and please R&R! Also look out for 'Danger With D' because I'll be putting it up this week :) Sorry again for the LONGGG wait :D Anyway *Blows Air Kiss***

**Ellie :3**


End file.
